Space Ninja IV: Crime In Time/Cutscenes
Act 1 *pans to white aura in field. *'Nixa: '''GearS! Look, something over there is glowing. *'GearS: We gotta check it out. Act 2 * and GearS walking towards the light. * '''Nixa: '''Whoa! It's a '''boy! * Fergon: '''towards Nixa Wow! Are you Nixa Tokka? * 'Nixa: '''Umm, yes. * '''Fergon: '''AWESOME! I am so excited to meet the Queen Of Vigilantes! * '''GearS: '''Then, who are you? * '''Fergon: '''Oh, yeah, sorry! Ahem. My name is Fergon. I'm a Galactic Time Traveler...... in Training. * '''Nixa: '''So, why are you here? * '''Fergon: '''Well, there's a villain named Dr. Fuse, who attempts to stop time by destroying the Hourglass, the Hourglass keeps time from stopping. So, I caught her in the act and snatched this Flame Crystal from her. That's why I traveled here in the Year 3009 to warn you! * '''Nixa: '''Why me? * '''Fergon: 'nervously Uh, because... you're the only vigilante who can defeat her. * '''Nixa: '''Hmmm, okay. Fergon. Take me to you're planet. * '''Fergon: '''Sure. Act 3 * arrived at Planet Timemonia. * '''Fergon: '''This it is. The Hourglass is used to keep time straight. It's our connection to the events all over the universe. Dr. Fuse wants to stop time because she want to make a connection to the galaxy and the solar system, so she can formed them together to destroy all light forms. * '''Nixa: '''The explain a lot. Hmmm, I'll be right back. * travels back to the Galactic Defense Force. Act 4 * '''Nixa: '''I know those shoes anywhere. Inspector Leonore E. Apogee. * '''Apogee: '''Well, well, well. The vigilante. Nixa Xiyi Tokka. * '''Nixa: '''I don't wanna fight you, Leonore. I want to borrow some of you're gear. * '''Apogee: '''All right, '''if you fight me first. Let's see how strong you now. * 'Nixa: '''I accept. Our second date will be a breeze. * '''Apogee: '''ENOUGH WITH THE DATES!! WE'RE NOT DATING!!! UGH! I can't wait to tear you apart! * '''Nixa: '''Harassment. That's dirty. Act 5 * '''Apogee: '''Well done, Miss Tokka. You're gonna have to follow me into the equipment room. Act 6 * '''Apogee: '''Here's your armor. The shaped extension on the front and a visor to protect you're eyes and hair. Don't worry, it's an object of defense, but you can use it primarily for offense. * '''Nixa: 'a kiss Thanks you. You're really kind. * 'Apogee: '''It's called "being nice", sweetheart. But, when you come back I'll put you in jail. * '''Nixa: '''Don't worry, Inspector. I'll back........ in 34 hours. * disappears. * '''Apogee: '''Hmmm. Act 7 * '''Nixa: '''Hey, look! My own personal phone! * '''The phone: '''A call from Fergon. * '''Fergon (ON THE PHONE): '''Oh, Nixa! you're back! While you were at home, I heard on the news that Dr. Fuse is coming to Timemonia in 14 minutes. The news lady was right. Nixa, it's up to you. My Time Staff is out of juice. I won't make it back in time. You got this, Nixa. You know the drill. Watch each other's backs. Be careful. * '''Nixa: '''Channel 9. Act 8 * '''GearS: '''Nixa. Dr. Fuse is the bad guy. She wants to stop time for some reason. * '''Nixa: '